A Birthday Surprise
by imahistorian
Summary: It's Kensi's birthday.  Deeks has a plan to celebrate.  And it involves a disco ball, music from 1998, roller skates, and couples skating.  One shot Kensi/Deeks from Kensi's POV, pure sugary fluff, minor spoilers for 3x13 "Exit Strategy."


**Disclaimer: **No surprise, they don't belong to me. And since we don't know Kensi's actual birthday, this just assumes it's sometime around now.**  
>AN: **This is a little one shot in honor of **MioneAlterEgo****'s **birthday! Since she normally beta reads things for me and I wanted this to be a surprise for her it has not had the benefit of a second set of eyes. My apologies, watch out for incorrect comma use! All mistakes and comma splices are completely my fault. There are minor spoilers for 3x13 "Exit Strategy," and you may very well go into a sugar coma this is so fluffy and sweet. And Jenn, I hope you like this. Unfortunately I can't give you Deeks for your birthday but this is the best I could do. Happy Birthday! Thanks for being such a great friend. You're an awesome and amazing person and I hope you have an equally incredible birthday!

* * *

><p>It was a sign of her trust in him that Kensi allowed Deeks to blindfold her. And drive her and her car. To an unnamed and as yet unknown location.<p>

Kensi supposed her tolerance might have something to do with the fact that she was still pleasantly and slightly buzzed from the beers and shots she'd consumed at the bar a few hours ago. It was her birthday and the guys had been buying so she hadn't skimped on taking advantage of the blank check.

But it was a weeknight and eventually Callen and Sam had begged off, claiming beauty sleep and an early day tomorrow, which left Kensi and Deeks to finish off their drinks alone.

It had been a nice day for a birthday. Generally Kensi didn't think much of birthdays. Didn't really dislike them, didn't really look forward to them. A few days ago when the subject had come up during idle conversation in the bullpen, Deeks had asked her why she didn't get excited about her birthday. After all, presents, cake and everyone paying attention to you? In Deeks-logic this made for a great day.

She'd shrugged, hesitant to answer at first. But then she'd noticed Sam and Callen occupied elsewhere and she'd raised her eyes to her partner's, allowing him the small privilege of the truth. "After my dad died when I was fifteen birthdays just didn't seem like much to celebrate."

His response at the time had surprised her. Instead of making fun or trying to push her and change her mind, he'd pressed his lips together in that concerned way of his that told her he understood. And his hand on her arm, warm and steady, was unexpectedly comforting.

A few days later when the guys suggested the bar to celebrate her birthday Kensi had felt a surge of contrary emotions. Relief that the celebration would be low key. And annoyingly disappointed that once again her birthday would hardly register as anything but just another day.

It had been a nice evening drinking and trading stories with Kensi and Callen easily outpacing Sam and Deeks in the volume of alcohol consumed. Once Kensi had realized this, and knowing Deeks wasn't usually the type to hold back, she'd shoved him in the shoulder and demanded to know why he was still nursing his first beer. Deeks had merely smiled mysteriously at her and then Callen had distracted her before she could grill him further.

She hadn't been drunk, just mellow enough to agree to let Deeks drive her home. But she'd started to sober up almost immediately when Deeks opened the passenger door for her, then held up a long length of striped fabric. Narrowing her eyes, Kensi realized it was a men's tie, and more specifically, it was the gray striped tie he'd worn as Christopher Stone when they'd infiltrated Montalban International a few weeks earlier.

"Does Hetty know you have that?" Kensi had asked suspiciously. Deeks had grinned sheepishly, and then held it up towards her.

"Your birthday's not quite over yet." Deeks then moved to lift the tie towards her head and she'd watched him warily. Deeks' grin had turned hopeful in that way that she would never admit (out loud) made her melt a little. "Trust me?"

She'd allowed him tie the makeshift blindfold over her eyes, even enduring him waving his fingers in front of her face to make sure she couldn't see.

"Even through the blindfold I can see you rolling you eyes, Kensi Marie Blye."

She'd been unable to stop the grin on her face or the low chuckle at his tone, slightly superior. He thought he knew her so well. And since she had been rolling her eyes, she supposed he did. The thought hadn't bothered her nearly as much as she'd thought it should. Had to be the alcohol dulling her annoyance.

After a short car ride Deeks had parked, then come around to help her from the car. When she gripped his arm tight she told herself it was because she couldn't see and he was her only guide. When his other arm went around her shoulders she tried not to think about how nice it felt.

"Couple of steps here."

His voice, pitched low and close to her ear, almost made her jump. And his gentle press on her lower back didn't make her shiver. It just didn't.

The blindfold still in place, Kensi waited as Deeks seemed to fumble with some keys, unlocking a door and then guiding her through. She heard him turn several light switches, the sound loud in the silence. Using all her available senses, Kensi took several deep breaths, noting the smell of stale popcorn and burnt sugar, cleaning chemicals and leather. The air was dry wherever they were and Kensi felt the bristle of carpet under her boots.

Deeks led her several steps further and then suddenly they were walking on a smooth, hard surface. Kensi clutched at Deeks a little tighter when her feet slipped a little and he laughed low in her ear, finally coming to a stop. He tried to release her but she kept her grip strong on his forearms. It was probably silly, but with her eyes covered she didn't want to let go of her physical link to him.

As if sensing this, Deeks allowed her to continue to hold him without comment, coming around so that she knew he was facing her. He leaned in close to her, reaching around to the back of her head to untie the blindfold. Kensi reached up to take the tie in her hands, looking around curiously as she finally saw where they were.

"We're in a roller skating rink?" Kensi asked, her tone full of confused disbelief. She looked around, her eyes sweeping over the oval shaped rink where they stood, the blue and red carpeted walls and barriers around the rink, the disco ball and lights spinning and flashing around them. She returned her gaze to Deeks, uncertainty she was unaccustomed to seeing shifting over his face. "Why are we in a roller skating rink?"

Deeks shifted from one foot to the other, as if he'd just considered that whatever plan he'd concocted might not meet with her approval. "A few weeks ago you mentioned you'd never been to a roller rink. And when you said the other day that your fifteenth birthday was the last birthday you really celebrated I figured maybe we could combine the two. It seems like every girl should have a proper sixteenth birthday party."

Kensi was silent, watching her partner with a mixture of apprehension and wonder. It must have looked a little like shock because Deeks immediately rushed on. "But we don't have to. It was a dumb idea. We can just go."

Deeks moved to walk past her and towards the exit and she caught his arm to stop him. His uncertainty wasn't typical of him. But she understood it. Despite how close they'd become in the last two years there were still gray areas between them that neither knew quite how to navigate. Her gray area was her father. Deeks knew that and he generally respected her disinclination to talk much about her father. But his effort to try and make her memories of her father somewhat better, even though slightly clumsy, were incredibly thoughtful.

She knew Deeks could be as shallow as a kiddie pool about some things. But she was learning he also had the capacity for depths even she hadn't considered. And he really could be the sweetest man she'd ever known. Kensi was silent for a moment; letting her hand linger on his arm, let him feel the grateful squeeze of her fingers. And she released him to take the tie in her hands and loop it around his neck, letting her palm lay flat and linger on his chest over his heart.

"It's not a dumb idea," she said softly, letting her eyes meet his, let him see how touched she was that he'd thought up and planned something for her. His answering grin, filled with that innate confidence she recognized, seemed tinged with relief. And behind the relief there lurked satisfaction that he had been able to soften her towards the idea.

Feeling slightly off balance with the general thoughtfulness of what Deeks had done, as well as the oddity of what they were going to do in a deserted roller-skating rink, Kensi looked around, clearing her throat. "How did you manage all this?"

Deeks shrugged, pulling her over to the side of the rink and towards a bench and two sets of roller skates. "I know a guy who knows a guy."

Kensi eyed the skates, attempting to tamp down her trepidation. When she'd told Deeks she'd never been to a roller rink she'd been telling the truth. But the follow on truth was that she'd never skated before. Ever. Not on ice skates or roller skates.

She sat next to Deeks and watched as he quickly removed his shoes and pulled the skates on, lacing them up with efficient ease. When he finished and glanced her way his lips lifted in an amused smile.

"Problem, Kensi?"

She huffed a little, not really wanting to admit she didn't know how to skate. But he was going to find out soon enough. Deeks seemed to read her frustration and he merely smiled, kneeling down in front of her and helping her to remove her boots and pull the skates on. He was quick, so quick that she only barely registered how her heart picked up speed as he touched and pressed his fingers against her ankles and calves, then tied the laces tight and swiftly stood in front of her, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

Deeks didn't give her much chance to find her balance, pulling her out onto the rink, the slick surface making it easy for him to pull her behind him at an almost dizzying speed. They came to a stumbling stop in the middle of the rink, Deeks reaching out to steady and catch her in his arms. Kensi grabbed him around his shoulders, not even embarrassed to be clinging so tightly. She really didn't want to fall in an ungraceful and painful heap on the ground. Instead of teasing her, Deeks' arms around her waist tightened briefly before he steadied her, then leaned back so he could look in her eyes.

"I guess you really haven't done this before," he murmured. Kensi shot him a warning glare.

"Deeks, I swear, if you tell anyone about this I will find a way to get back at you—"

"Relax, Kensi," Deeks reassured her, his blue eyes reflecting some of the flashing light from the disco ball bouncing off every surface around them. "Your secret's safe with me. Just like you are."

Kensi was left to ponder that statement when Deeks tossed her a quick grin, then backed away from her to skate over to the stereo equipment set up at the side of the rink. Kensi kept her arms out and concentrated on staying upright, edging her right foot forward slightly to test the give of the lacquered surface. She was making some slightly uncertain forward progress when Deeks skated back to her, circling her expertly before he came to a stop in front of her. Momentarily distracted by the music, Cumbawamba proclaiming they would get back up even after getting knocked down, she tilted her head to the side, lifting a questioning eyebrow in Deeks' direction.

"Twenty songs from the year you turned sixteen. And let me just say, 1998 was a good year for boy bands, power love ballads, and pop music," Deeks replied proudly. Kensi could only shake her head, again oddly touched at his thoughtfulness and effort.

Spotting the tie hanging loosely around his neck, she reached forward to hold the ends in her hands. Deeks looked at her warily. "You're not going to tie that in a noose, are you?"

Kensi laughed, quickly twisting and tucking the fabric in a loose Windsor knot, leaving plenty of room around his neck. "Don't tempt me. I just don't want you to lose this and have to face Hetty's wrath."

That's what she told herself anyway. It was an intimate sort of thing to tie a man's tie for him. Mothers did it for their sons, daughters for their fathers, and wives for their husbands. And when she finished she smoothed the fabric down over Deeks' chest, letting her hands drop quickly.

She tried to tell herself to stop touching him. But he was proving to be difficult to resist that night. His thoughtfulness and sweetness were proving to be a powerful combination. She couldn't quite blame the alcohol anymore since it had been a few hours since she'd had a drink.

And when Deeks reached forward and took her hands in his, loosely wrapping his fingers under her palms and around her wrists, and began to skate backwards, pulling her along with him, she knew it had nothing to do with the alcohol. It had been a long time since anyone cared about her enough to remember her birthday, knew enough about her to know that the day was difficult for personal reasons, and was considerate enough to want to do something to change her perceptions and give her some new memories.

Kensi alternately looked down at her feet and up at Deeks, watching him watching her. His concentrated attention made her smile, as did his subtle adjustments to shift his weight to balance hers, and his achingly focused concern as he did everything possible to make sure she wouldn't fall.

As they skated in a slow circle and the Backstreet Boys sang about how not caring who someone was as long as they were loved, Kensi thought about how different her past was the Deeks'. Although his childhood hadn't been easy and hers had been fairly idyllic until her father's death, he'd arguably had the more typical childhood and teenage years.

Social activities like roller-skating with friends had never been a part of her young life. And she could realize now that as perfect as her life with her father had been, she'd missed out on a few things. Such as meeting boys like Marty Deeks at the roller rink, flirting and couples skating with them, maybe experiencing teenage crushes and maybe kissing them.

Jennifer Paige began singing about how it was just a little crush, just a little thing, when Kensi looked up at Deeks. "So this is something else you're really good at."

Deeks shrugged at her compliment, lifting his face to hers, his gaze turning slightly inward towards old memories. "As a teenage boy there's a lot you're willing to do to impress a girl."

"Oh really? You learned to skate to impress a girl?"

Deeks grinned widely, looking off to the side of the rink as if he were picturing a different time and place. "Catherine Simms. Moved to Reseda when I was thirteen, only stayed a year before her family moved to Georgia. Just long enough for me to fall head over heels in love. She loved to skate so I made it my life's mission to be the best so she would notice me."

Sheryl Crow sang about her favorite mistake as Kensi found herself silently contemplating Deeks. Sometimes he mystified her in the most surprising of ways. She knew she was a closed off person, held her emotions closely guarded behind a protective armadillo shell. She'd loved and lost enough in her life to be wary of losing anything else. Somehow though, without her realizing it or consciously allowing it, Deeks had wormed his way under that shell.

"Did she notice you?" Kensi asked softly, curiously. Faith Hill sang about impossible kisses and Savage Garden about truly, madly, deep love as Deeks nodded, offering up a half smile. Instead of continuing to tug her along he moved to her side, letting one of her hands drop and the other lacing his fingers with hers.

"She did. Long enough to kiss me under a disco ball and then break my heart when she left," Deeks sighed dramatically. Kensi shoved him slightly with her elbow, rolling her eyes at him. Deeks laughed, pretending to be wounded. "Hey, teenage boys are much more fragile than you girls give us credit for."

They skated quietly for a few minutes, Kensi contemplating the idea of a young Deeks, becoming the best at something to impress a girl. It had taken knowing the girl and knowing what would impress her. Glancing surreptitiously at Deeks from the corner of her eye, she wondered if maybe deep down he was still that same boy. Seeing the physical form of his thoughtfulness in his efforts to give her a different sort of a birthday, she thought he probably was.

Natalie Imbruglia was singing about how the perfect sky was torn when Deeks tugged at her hand to catch her attention.

"Hey, I'm going to take a couple turns around the rink. You'll be okay by yourself for a few minutes?"

Kensi smiled and nodded, trying to ignore the pang she felt as his warm hand left hers. He skated away from her backwards, giving her a quick wink. "Prepare to be impressed."

Kensi gaped, shaking her head. "Oh my God, you are so conceited, Deeks!"

He'd laughed good-naturedly at her words, their interplay of charm and exasperation just an accepted part of who they were. But she also couldn't deny the silly thrill that flipped her stomach as Deeks skated away from her, picking up speed to turn in fast and graceful circles around the rink, lapping her several times.

She watched him with her heart steadily beating faster as she listened to Alanis Morissette sing about uncharted territory and someone not allowed and uninvited. Kensi thought about Deeks then, thought about how she hadn't asked for him to enter her life. She'd even spent a fair amount of resisting everything about him from his charm to his jokes to his teasing and effortless casual attitude. He'd been completely unexpected. And she wouldn't wish him away for anything.

Celine Dion began to sing about her heart going on and Kensi thought maybe it was finally time that she allow herself to move on from the past. She'd spent half her life holding on to the heartbreak of losing her father and most of the last decade hurt and abandoned after Jack left. And she was tired of being held down by heartbreak, hurt, and abandonment. Watching as Deeks came to an effortless stop next to her, taking her hand back in his, she wondered if she could let go.

She wasn't completely sure she could. And she knew it wouldn't happen overnight. But with Deeks by her side she felt like it was possible. And when he squeezed her hand, drawing her eyes to his, his smile was warm and intimate.

"Couples skate. The perfect end to any night at the roller rink. And there are cupcakes in the car so the sugar junkie in you should be satisfied."

His tone was warm and teasing, full of that casual humor that was a hallmark of his personality. And she realized he was perfectly content to leave the evening as a fairly innocent experience. He'd been unerringly thoughtful and she found she couldn't just leave that be, couldn't ignore the gestures and efforts he'd made. It deserved some kind of response. He deserved a response.

Kensi came to a slow and wobbly stop, Deeks halting next to her with his eyes questioning. "Everything okay, Kens?"

She nodded quickly, taking in his attentive face, the deep blue of his eyes, even the furrowed concern of his forehead. She found herself suddenly close to tears and she blinked furiously, determined not to let him see the wet sheen over her eyes.

"Everything's great. Thank you for my birthday surprise, Deeks."

Deeks grinned then, relieved that she wasn't upset. "You're welcome. Now you can check off a sixteenth birthday party and skating at the roller rink from your bucket list."

He'd been about to pull back when Kensi reached forward with her free hand, grasping the knot of the tie around his neck. And she tugged, her grip, lighter weight, and his solid stance actually bringing her to slide closer to him, her skates giving her forward momentum until she bumped into his chest. In an automatic answer, his arms went to rest at her hips to steady her.

Kensi looked up at Deeks, seeing the moment when the humor faded from his eyes and a deeper and primal attraction darkened his gaze on her. She parted her lips and lifted her head while pulling gently on his tie to bring his head down to hers, their breath mingling.

"Kensi, what are you doing?" Deeks voice was a mixture of bewilderment and awe, as if he couldn't quite believe what was happening but didn't want to upset the possible outcome.

"Checking something else off that bucket list," Kensi breathed in response, her hammering heart making it almost difficult to force the words out. Confusion colored his eyes for a moment, until Kensi's smile widened and she spoke again. "Kissing under a disco ball."

With a final yank, Kensi sealed Deeks' lips with her own. She swallowed his surprised exhalation of breath as she opened her mouth, pressing her lips and her body as close to him as she could. His response, one hand tightening at her hip and circling her waist while the other came up to cup and caress her neck as his lips moved to shift and slide over hers, caused her stomach to flutter and heat to rise pleasantly in a wave over her skin.

Their kisses started out straining and desperate but slowed to languid and deep, their lips communicating deeper emotions than either was willing to put a voice to. And when Deeks tore his lips from hers, trailing kisses along her cheek and jaw until his mouth came to rest by her ear, she could hear his ragged breath and could feel his pounding heart against her chest. She let her fingers sift through his hair, combing through the disheveled strands until her hands came to rest around his neck. She felt the pulse in his neck beat strong and fast and heard his heartfelt words in his ear.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

Kensi laughed then, pulling back enough so she could look him in the eye. Deeks grinned at her unapologetically.

"Not that your ego needs more boosting, but I couldn't agree more," Kensi replied, letting her smile widen mischievously. She looked at Deeks thoughtfully. "Do I get a birthday wish?"

Deeks cocked his head to the side curiously, searching her face for answers. He seemed to be trying to decide if her request would end in pain or pleasure.

"Of course, you're the birthday girl," Deeks finally allowed, unable to completely hide the trepidation in his voice. Kensi let him see the heated answer in his eyes as she spoke.

"Take me home."

Nodding quickly, Deeks began to pull and tug her back to the side of the rink.

"Your wish is my command. Anything you want."

Kensi had to laugh at his hurried and relieved voice. She hadn't fully realized the power she could have over Deeks. And he didn't seem to mind in the least.

After they locked up the roller rink and got in her car, Kensi glanced over at Deeks in the driver's seat. He seemed to sense her gaze and he looked back, reaching for her hand to lace their fingers together. His warm and knowing smile had her turning in her seat towards him, wishing she were closer to kiss him and feel the lift of his lips under hers.

"You know, I can't wait until you see what I have planned next year. It's going to be awesome. Off the charts awesome."

His gleeful and satisfied tone tugged at her and his words made her heart pound. _Next year._ She couldn't stop the lightheaded wonder she felt with the knowledge that he was already planning for something a year out. That kind of stability and certainty hasn't been a part of her life for a long time. But it looked like she might have that again. All thanks to Deeks.

She looked back at Deeks after realizing he was waiting for a response. And uncertainty had filled his eyes, as if he belatedly realized the declaration and implication of his words. Her silence could be taken as acceptance or rejection and he waited with hopeful anticipation of what he wanted and worried dread of what he feared. Kensi gave him a full smile, nodding happily, watching as her grin caused Deeks' face to relax and respond with one of his own.

"Next year. I can't wait."

**END**

**A/N:** If you're at all curious, below is the playlist Deeks made for Kensi. I only mentioned a few of the songs in the story but the idea is the whole playlist was on in the background. I had a lot of fun searching for hit songs from 1998. And was a chagrined to realize how many of them I already had. Seriously, I only didn't have two of them. I was a teenager in the 90's, what can I say?

**Kensi's Birthday Playlist**  
>1. The Way - Fastball<br>2. Tubthumping – Chumbawamba  
>3. One Week – Barenaked Ladies<br>4. Tearin' Up My Heart – 'N Sync  
>5. As Long As You Love Me – Backstreet Boys<br>6. Crush – Jennifer Paige  
>7. Real World – Matchbox Twenty<br>8. Ray of Light – Madonna  
>9. Torn – Natalie Imbruglia<br>10. Save Tonight – Eagle Eye Cherry  
>11. My Favorite Mistake – Sheryl Crow<br>12. Sex and Candy – Marcy Playground  
>13. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing – Aerosmith<br>14. Iris – The Goo Goo Dolls  
>15. This Kiss – Faith Hill<br>16. Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden  
>17. You're Still The One – Shania Twain<br>18. I'll Be – Edwin McCain  
>19. Uninvited – Alanis Morissette<br>20. My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion


End file.
